1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a warm air exhaust clothes drying machine, and more particularly to a safe clothes drying machine using a sealing cover made of soft material, wherein the heat source is located at the bottom of the sealing cover while the water vapor is exhausted at the top of the sealing cover.
2. Description of Related Arts
Modern technology promoted the modern human beings civilization and life styles. A wide range of reliable daily necessities for assisting human life are satisfying the needs of human daily life.
People are wearing variety of shapes and textures clothes everyday for the social activities. After finished the busy day, taking off the dirty clothes for washing and drying is the thing that they have to do after going home or going back to the hotel. Traditionally, people are used to dry their clothes under the sun. However, the citizens living in a city with tall buildings residential area may not be able to get much sun light. Therefore, there is a great need of a safe dryer as one of the electronic appliances to replace the naturally drying the clothes via the sun light.
In recent years, those skilled in the art developed a simple cloth covered warm air exhaust clothes drying machine. There is competition to develop a wave of low-priced, novel, and scientific clothe drying tools to meet the needs of the people.
The following clothes drying machines were found through a patent search:
China patent CN98234374.4 disclosed a clothes drying machine.
China patents CN99226450.2 disclosed a rapid clothes drying cabinet.
China patent CN02272023.5 disclosed a clothes drying machine.
China patent CN200420014883.3 a warm air clothes drying machine.
The common features of the above disclosed clothes drying machines are:
First advantage: The connecting column for the inside of the clothes drying chamber is in the form of a central column-type primary pole. A top bracket is connected to the top of the primary pole. The bottom of the primary pole is slipped into the center of the exhaust mechanism at the bottom. The bottom surface of the exhaust plate has a plurality of support pieces to suspendedly support the whole body of the clothes drying machine. This advantage is easily for manufacturing and installation, so that the cost is relatively lower.
Second advantage: Those China Patents CN98234374.4, CN99226450.2, and CN02272023.5 disclosed a clothes drying machine with an umbrella shaped structure for hanging the clothes, the structure is foldably between a supporting and storing position, and able to support the hanging clothes, so as to solve the problem of hanging clothes within the clothes drying chamber.
Third advantage: China patens CN99226450.2, CN02272023.5, and CN200420014883.3 disclosed that the cloth cover for preventing leakage of warm air is made of a heat resistant and soft material. A zipper for adding and removing clothes is disposed at the front of the cloth cover. The advantages of such a covering are low cost of manufacture, excellent ability to prevent leakage of warm air, and convenience of use.
Fourth advantage: China patens CN99226450.2, CN02272023.5, and CN200420014883.3 disclosed that warm air is blow through the exhaust plate at the bottom of the central support column. The warm air rises into the clothes drying chamber. Such a structure takes full advantage of the physical phenomenon of the rising of warm air and benefits the drying of clothes.
First drawback: As disclosed in CN02272023.5 and CN20040014883.3, the exhaust port is around the bottom of the primary pole. A person skilled in the art knows through analysis or use that the temperature just outside the exhaust port is high. If a user uses a clothes drying machine of such a structure to dry long clothes, the bottom of the clothes will be close to the exhaust port, and the high temperature current from the exhaust port will damage the clothes and cause the user to sustain losses.
Second drawback: Using the above exhaust port structure for a clothes drying machine, if a large article of clothing slides from the hanger during use of the machine, and the article of clothing falls on the central exhaust port and blocks the port, then the high temperature current is concentrated at the exhaust plate, burning the article of clothing and possibly causing a fire.
In addition, the china patent 98234374.4, around the primary pole has a pole hole and an air outlet, so that the high temperature current is blown out from the air outlet. Therefore, such structure can cause the same problem of the high temperature current from the small pole hole to damage the clothes.
There is another problem of China patent 99226450.2. A heating fan at one end of the pole hole is adapted to blow the high temperature current, and through a sealing tube to blow into the exhaust shed at the bottom of the pole. The high temperature current is further blown into the clothes drying chamber from an outlet of the exhaust shed. The structure has the same safety problem as the first drawback.
Therefore, the safety of the above of the pole supporting structure of the simple clothes drying machine has to be improved to widely popularize the machine.
Application CN200610109222.2, titled “A Cabinet-type Clothes Drying Machine” (illustrated in FIG. 1) and by the present inventor, discloses a cabinet-type clothes drying machine, wherein warm air buffer chamber partitioning board 16 forms warm air buffer chamber 15 above warm air tunnel protection board 14, and humidity probe 12 and temperature probe 13 are used to calibrate the temperature and humidity controlling heater for the warm air buffering chamber and the clothes drying chamber. Because the cabinet-type clothes drying machine comprises a warm air buffering chamber partitioning board 16 disposed above the warm air tunnel protection board 14 and a temperature probe 12, the invention solves the problems of damaging the dried clothing and the high temperature current damaging articles of clothing and causing a fire in the case of an article of clothing falling onto the exhaust port. The features are: 1. The warm air buffering chamber is made of a cloth cover, and the straight support columns are supported by the bottom casing. 2. The structure is relatively complex, and installation is complex. 3. The current generator is on one side of the bottom casing, and the cross section for current flowing from the air tunnel is limited. In other words, part of the space is occupied by the current generator, and there is some positional bias in the air in the warm air buffering chamber, creating a low temperature section above the current generator in the warm air buffering chamber and the clothes drying chamber and high temperature sections above the openings for current flow.
Application CN200620018906.7 by the present inventor discloses a tent-shaped clothes drying machine (illustrated in FIG. 2), comprising support bracket 6 and heater 1 mounted on support bracket 6. An arch-shaped exhaust dome 2 is mounted at the top of the heater 1. A lower support pipe 5 is connected to the trough axis of the arch-shaped exhaust dome 2, and an upper support pipe 4 is connected to the lower support pipe 5. The features are: Current guiding flakes 3 are evenly disposed around exhaust port 9 of the arch-shaped exhaust dome, a waterproof cover 10 is disposed on the arch-shaped exhaust dome and below the lower support pipe 5, and the bottom of the support bracket 6 comprises integral support legs 7, each support leg 7 having a wheel 8. The current guiding flakes in the invention successfully guide the warm air and improve the current flow. The warm air current does not cascade horizontally but flow upward, thus achieving excellent drying with low energy expenditure. Heat resistant and low heat-conducting plastic current guiding flakes remain within safe temperatures during use, firmly support the support pipes, and does not allow conduct the high temperature from the exhaust dome to the upper support pipe. The wheels allow movement of the clothes drying machine and provide convenience. The upper support pipe and the lower support pipes are connected via a screw mechanism, allowing for easy storage. The tent-shaped clothes drying machine has a low price, $25 each, and falls within the consumptive powers of the general population. However, the safety of the machine is inferior. The same problem of high temperature current damaging the clothing exists. The important problems are: 1. The outer perimeter surrounding the warm air exhaust port is made of a cloth cover, but the cloth cover has low rigidity. During use, a child who inadvertently displaces the cloth cover may be burned. 2. There is a column in the middle of the clothes drying chamber that occupies room in the clothes drying chamber, introducing difficulties in hanging large articles of clothing and leaving cooling clothes.